The Memories That Make Us
by Frankies-Girl21
Summary: formerly Changes In Them. starts out in season 3 but has flashbacks. what really would've happened had Eliot and Parker grown up together? Would she run away at every chance? And what does it have to do with Eliot's mysterious past?
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: first chapter's very short but that's because I took a break and forgot where I was going to go with it lol. Next one will be better though, I promise.

* * *

You go believin' in your Lancelot_**  
**_Well it's all in vain_**  
**_And you're chasin' picket fences,_**  
**_There's always hell to pay_**  
**_I met many a girl in here_**  
**_With the same story line_**  
**_All them boys on those white horses_**  
**_Don't know how to ride_**

It started with the thief _maybe_ having feelings for the hacker. He watched them from the shadowy corners of the bar. No, he wasn't stalking; just doing what he did best which was watching and protecting. He knew the tech had a crush on the blond but also that the blond didn't exactly know how to return the feelings. Even if she felt the same, she wouldn't know what to do with it. All of them were like that, never fully trusting, whether it be to protect yourself or others; well all except the hacker. He was like an open book but the hitter put that down to being an all over geek.

But he was sure she didn't; after all she was just learning how to make friends and any 'jealousy' that was shown about the 'pretzels' liking a girl was misplaced. She didn't understand the difference is all. But that didn't mean the Hitter thought his girl was stupid. No, far from it, she was very smart, just a bit naive. But they were working on that and he had to say she came a long way from before...

He watched her face twist in confusion as the hacker said the pretzels would be there if she wanted them and he sighed. Whatever feelings were there were just that - there. If she wanted the geek, so be it, but he knew it wouldn't last long. See, the geek thought the thief was broken and felt the need to fix her. When she never needed fixing at all; just needed someone on her level. Way up there on the rooftops where the peace would find her...

Once the annoying kid was gone, the long haired hitter slid onto the stool next to his thief and whispered, "you're doing fine, darlin'. You'll figure it out."  
**-  
_I said "as luck would have it_**  
**_I was tossed by the throne_**  
**_I let my merry hair down_**  
**_Some years ago_**  
**_And I traded my coat of arms_**

**_For a guitar and some broken yellow lines."_**

* * *

Then came the battle between Kaye Lynn and Kirkwood Music and the thief felt strange when the hitter was supposed to be the 'fiddle'. What was supposed to be the honest owner of a record label turned crooked. He stole people's songs and their money. It was going fine until the young girl kissed him. As he pulled back he heard a small whimper which caused him to spin around. Parker was standing in the doorway...

"Parker, no!" Eliot exclaimed. But as he chased her out into the hall, she was gone; cover to the air vent swinging shut.

_**AN: NEXT WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I think The Studio Job was set in _****_Tennessee_****_ so I started our couple's journey there. P.S details are now added and fixed to make sense for next chapter._**

**_

* * *

_**

Eliot opened his mouth to call after the thief but it was too late. Growling at himself in anger he turned around... Kay Lynn still stood there, confusion in her wet eyes. "Is something wrong?" She moved in to kiss him again but he set her back a step. "I thought we -"

"Sorry, I can't. I thought there was a connection but then she - listen, I gotta go. This is why ya can't feel in my job, someone always gets hurt." And with that he grabbed his com and was rushing out the door, calling Parker's name.

The others were still working their part of the con and never noticed either of them slip out. Eliot made it back to Parker's apartment; the one no one on the team knew about until now. With them always moving when they were solo, each member had hideouts all over the world. Eliot was surprised she'd opened up and told the others about it.

He let himself in with a key only Eliot had. The apartment was sparsely decorated with a few pieces Sophie had instead the young blonde needed. He slipped into her bedroom, quietly and almost reverently. He may have known her since they were... ahem, but he'd never been inside her private sanctuary like this before. There were little signs of her but nothing major. The one thing noticed was - his t-shirt on her pillow; his favorite faded red one. He noticed it missing a few years back, the last time he saw her before the team formed. He picked it up and faintly smelled her scent along with an old hint of his cologne.

The next thing he did was move to her closet and to his dismay it was empty. Not even Bunny; How the heck did she leave that fast, the place is only 10minutes from where they conned their mark.

Slipping his com into 'on' mode, he searched the different voices. "Parker. Come in, Parker. Where _are_ you?" he hissed out. But not even the sound of her breathing which he could usually pick out.

"Eliot where'd you go?" Nate barked. "We weren't done here!"

"Man, where's Parker?" Hardison asked. "She's off the grid. "What the heck did you do to her?" Hardison didn't know about the kiss with Kay Lynn, just that Parker had gone looking for the hitter after his performance.

"Shut up, Hardison!" Eliot demanded of the hacker who still had a crush on his thief. "Nate, you and Sophie finish up, get the others back to the offices. I'll find Parker."

"Alright, well she couldn't have gone far in 20 minutes. Stay safe."

And once again he took out the earpiece. _Don't be so sure_... "Damnit, darlin' where are you?" He should've known this would happen again...

He was suddenly hit with memories of his blonde thief. Yes, his. They may not have liked attachments or setting down roots but the two with the most issues regarding their pasts were each other's. They had far more in common than one thought. Eliot came off cold and unfeeling, using violence instead; and Parker was easily excitable but didn't show love or much other emotions. But that wasn't true at all. They felt those things, maybe on a deeper level than their teammates, but they hid it for their own protection. And protection of the people they did love. It was just how they were taught.

Everyone knew Parker had a rough childhood but didn't know details and everyone thought Eliot's daddy abused him but that wasn't true either. See, Eliot Spencer wasn't always the cold trained fighter he is now; and Parker wasn't always so confused by the world...


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Ok since we know virtually nothing about their pasts, here's where it gets majorly AU. Chapter 2 was also edited with more detail. I know this seems rocky, but I really don't have a set plan until they're teenagers, so bear with me. If anyone can help, let me know. Thanks. please R&R!**_

* * *

She's the world's greatest thief, he's the only hitter you want to hire. He's not a violent man, but trust if you threaten him that he will make you regret it. She's crazy but maybe not insane, just different in the way she sees the world.

They've both seen too much in this world that no one should. She's free falling so she doesn't get attached; he closed off his heart to avoid getting the hurt returned to him. So, they steal and fight, trying to find something. To find themselves. Both are on the run and not only from the law. They're hiding from their own hearts...

Eliot had to find Parker before it was too late, he'd finish the job afterwards, this is the last time she'd get away from him.

_**~FLASHBACK TO YEARS EARLIER~** A little boy no more than five years old, all big blue eyes and dark curls, ran down the path of the park laughing. He'd gone there after pre-school with a friend's parents. When the baseball soared overhead again he called out, "I get it!"_

_It had rolled by the bushes and just as he went to grab the toy, a hand smaller than his snaked out. The boy jumped back startled to see a little blonde girl walk out of the brush. She smiled at him, missing a few baby teeth, and he was caught in her eyes. Soft blonde hair and wide eyes; no more than four of age._

"Wan' play?" he asked smiling and snapping back. And he watched as the little girl stared blankly before her eyes widened and she nodded rapidly. So he led her to a few feet away from his friends and tossed her the ball. She giggled and threw it back.

Suddenly they heard a mother's voice, "Beth! C'mon, we have to pick your brother up from daycare."

The toddler frowned. "Sowwy, I gots to go."

"It's ok." The little boy leaned closer and whispered like a secret, "We'll meet here every day."

Blond curls bobbed as she nodded and scampered off. "Hey, Chris, why you playin' wit' a girl for?" one of the other boys called.

"Yeah, don'cha know girls have cooties?" a third rambled.

But the blue eyed boy just looked over his shoulder as his friends pulled him back to the game. **~ END FLASHBACK ~**

Eliot shook his head, blurry eyes refocusing and breathing harsh as he stumbled out to his beat up truck. He didn't know he could remember those early years. He always knew from his momma and daddy how he and Parker met but he didn't remember their first meeting, much less their real names, until now. He'd always suppressed the younger years as it was useless trying to change the past. But she wasn't Beth anyomore, and he wasn't Christian. For as long as he could remember they were always Eliot and Parker. And that's how they always would be.

Gunning the old engine of his truck, Eliot started driving. He didn't know where but he did know he could always find his thief. No one would separate them again...

* * *

The hitter couldn't be a couple miles away when he saw another coming at him. "What the -" He barely missed crashed before he straightened out. Growling, he hopped out. "What's your problem, man? I don't need this right now."

"Eliot, calm down," Nate ordered with his hands in a non-threatening matter. He was taking a risk right now by confronting the rattled man. "It's just me."

"Nate? What the hell! I told you I'd find Parker; now GO HOME!" He roared, already half back in his truck. But he stopped when a hand blocked the door from closing. "What?"

"You can find Parker, I'm not stopping you. But you're going to explain why you're acting like a shook up animal."

He glowered but answered exasperatedly, "We're a team."

"I know that, and we look at each other as family. But there's something else going on and normally I wouldn't ask about your pasts; but it's obviously affecting my thief and hitter so I need to know what it is," the mastermind stressed.

And he wasn't put off when the cowboy growled a low "get in."  
~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~  
_Mama, how's the corn growin' out behind the house?_  
_How's that old wind blowin' down south?_  
_People are different out here_  
_Like you said they´d be_  
_But most times the one that feels different_  
_Is me.__..._

The old southern tune played softly on the radio but Eliot's grip was still tight on the wheel. Nate didn't know how long they'd drive but he knew they wouldn't stop until the hitter had his girl back within reach.

Eliot didn't even know where they were going but as memories flooded back to him, it was as if his heart knew. "I grew up in Oklahoma but I was born in Texas," he said softly. But that was all and Nate knew not to press.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Ok since we know virtually nothing about their pasts, here's where it gets majorly AU.**_

* * *

Nate Ford studied the man in the driver's seat of the Bronco. Eliot Spencer had always been a mystery to the team; not that they didn't all have some secrets, but Nate figured his was one of the most traumatizing skeletons in the closet. What with his implied military background and the jobs he alluded to. Then there was the childhood trauma that may or may not have been at the hand of Eliot's father. Whatever it was though, Sophie had been right - pull the right trigger and it was like letting the safety off of a loaded gun. Very dangerous and deadly when he allowed himself. And it was all for survival...

And then there was Parker. No last name they knew of, and virtually no past other than a foster home and stolen cars by the time she was 12 years old. And a blown up house. How she pulled that one was a question Nate was sure he didn't want to know. Oh and she was a bit crazy. He didn't know if it was medically induced or just the way she grew up - alone and trusting no one, not even herself sometimes. But one thing was for sure; she was scary good at what she did and Nate was grateful to have her on the team.

Despite what dangers each person brought with their past, they were all an asset to the good they did today. Which brought him back to thinking. That first time the team worked a job and were all ambushed in the warehouse, Nate noticed looks between the hitter and thief. How they always stood next to each other, shared the barest of touches but strayed far away from touching anyone else if necessary. The way the pair constantly snipped at each other and let insults fly but when they thought no one was looking Eliot would have the smallest of smiles. The one that softened his eyes and made him less world weary. And Parker - oh Parker. Her eyes lost that crazy gleam and were so innocent; so genuine that she was a completely different girl. Possibly a girl that was long lost years ago.

And now, well that only added to the now solidified Nate's theory that the two knew each other before the team. And why the specialist was so intent on finding the thief.

* * *

"_Last call for flight 967 to Oklahoma. Now bording_," the attendant called. Parker had paid for a ticket with cash but slipped through security in her natural fashion - undetected. She didn't want police catching her, or Nate and Eliot to run a paper trail. She had a feeling the hitter would come after her but wanted as much distance right now. But, traveling three states because you saw someone kissing another woman is crazy, right? Not if you're Parker. See, to her it made perfect sense...

The blond slipped into her seat not even bothering to look out the window. She didn't want to think of leaving another place yet she didn't know why she was going back to this one. Why was she going back home if she wanted away from these memories? Especially the painful ones creeping up that she buried so long ago.

**~FLASHBACK~** _"But Bethy!" the six year old boy whined. "Why can' I?"_

_"'Cause Jakey, Mom said no. I'm just going down the street with Chris, no further than the stop sign," 9 year old Parker rolled her eyes. God, her brother was so annoying._

_"Plllease?"_

_"No, Dad would have my butt if you rode your bike without them watching. Now lock the door and don't open it 'til I get back." With that the little girl zipped her coat and dashed down the street. "Chris! Wait up, dummy!"_

_The 10 year old boy laughed loudly. "Ya know, the kids at school always pick on me for playing with a giiirll."_

_"So? I'm tougher than them."_

_"Oh yeah? Prove it."_

_And in the next second the kids were wrestling in the leaves of the neighbor's front yard. Christian grunting in between bit back laughs. "Say uncle," she demanded._

_"Never!" He once again struggled but was too evenly matched. "I'm not gettin' beat by a princess."_

_"I'm no princess," Parker retorted._

_**...The little girl who used to dance**_  
_**On fire and brimstone**_  
_**Is all but dead  
Where's the girl I knew that held**_  
_**A lighter up to the radio**_  
_**She'd do anything she wants**_  
_**Because she can...**_

_"Beth, time to go home," a man called from the next house, Eliot's daddy. "Christian, come inside for dinner."_

_"Yes, sir," the boy wheezed._

_"Aww no fun," Parker complained._

_All of a sudden a much smaller voice called out, "Chris, Bethy, I wan' play too!"_

_Beth spun around in time to see her baby brother heading down the street - on her bike that was too big for him. And a car heading his way... "Jake, nooo! Stop!" But it was too late, Jacob was hit head on. _**~ END FLASHBACK ~**

Parker could barely remember what happened next, it was all a blur; just blood, burnt tires, sirens, screaming, and falling to the ground with Eliot's small hands trying to hold her... She slid down in her plane seat, breathing hard and willing the tears not to come. The thief hadn't cried in so long and she wasn't about to now.**  
~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~**  
"Good God, poor Parker," Nate whispered quietly. Eliot wasn't exactly speaking to him - more like reliving bits of his past as the story unfolded, a few words slipping outloud - but it was a tough draw these people were handed. The older man didn't expect to find out everything, no, but he could at least put the pieces together now.

"We need gas for the truck," Eliot spoke in a gravelly voice, rough with tears he refused to let loose. He jumped out of the vehicle as soon as it stopped and jammed the gas pump into the tank.

Nate got out to stretch. "Do you want me to grab you something to eat?" he asked calmly, acting neutral because Eliot wouldn't want to let on to how he felt and their boss knew better than to push.

The hitter shook his head and continued pacing, muttering to himself. Nate sighed and trudged into the small store.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Ok since we know virtually nothing about their pasts, here's where it gets majorly AU.**_

* * *

She stole the Hope Diamond, one of the hardest things in the world to do, but he was slowly starting to realize that maybe she wasn't after the gem at all, maybe the Hope Diamond wasn't a diamond to begin with. Was that the constriction he felt in his chest? Her grip on his heart?

Parker walked through the dark park path. She'd hijacked a ride from the airport and just barely ditched it a few miles back. She knew Eliot would be close soon and she had to keep moving. A few moments later a dark figure just barely brushed her, and tried to grab her bag. "Hey! Lay off!"

As the man tugged harder she took him down just like Eliot had taught her in the Tap-Out Job and was launched into a memory.

**FLASHBACK**: _13 year old Eliot was waiting in the small lobby of the bank. His daddy was signing the house over because the farm didn't raise enough money for the mortgage. They'd have to move to a smaller place; including all his brothers and sisters. That wasn't the only reason for the pout on his face. Ever since Jacob's accident, Parker had been placed into foster care as her parents couldn't handle it. He cringed just thinking about the social worker who took her from him off of the couch for the 5th 'home'. Man did that girl kick and scream. She moved a few towns over and sent him a letter once in a while. It was usually about how bad the place was but she made him swear not to tell his Momma or Daddy. And being the good boy he was, the oldest of all the Ryan children, he never broke a promise. But if he saw one more mark on her... he'd have to._

_"I'll be right back, Christian," his Daddy told him as he followed the old man in a suit to his desk. He was really old. Grey hair coming in already; he had to be at least 40!_

_"Yessir," he replied, just a bit more sullenly. He really liked their farmhouse. And all the horses, dogs, and other animals. And some days if he didn't hear from Parker, he'd busy himself with his share of the chores. So here he was kicking his feet back and forth and waiting yet again as he sighed._

_A few minutes later his father and Mr Old Guy walked back to the chairs, his daddy looking a bit green. "Thank you Mr Ryan, we'll take good care of your home."_

_"Dad, I don't -" Eliot went to protest when suddenly three men wearing ski masks bust through the bank doors._

_The next minutes were a blur to the young boy; so slow but yet so fast at the same time. The men demanded money from the few people there that Saturday morning. Mr Ryan handed over the few dollars he had, and cringed when that was supposed to be for their dinner. His daddy was a coal-miner but back in those days the poor didn't get much. But the family was always safe and warm...until now. Eliot watched with wide eyes as Thug One reached for the man's watch, the one from his momma._

_"Daddy, no!" he struggled._

_"Chris, nooo!" Mr Ryan shrieked as the gun was pointed at his baby boy. He jumped in front of him, the watch slipping from his hand as he collapsed at the sound of a gun._

_Eliot wasn't much afraid of guns, had handled a shotgun when needed, but as he watched his father - his hero - fall to the ground, an anger and sadness built within him. As police stormed the place he tried to catch his daddy but it was no use. The last memory he had of him was the silver bracelet on his dad's wrist breaking in his fingers as paramedics tore him away from the scene._  
_**~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~*EP~**__  
He spent a few days curled in bed crying out his loss before he heard the click of the bedroom window. He bolted upwards and saw a small figure; his little ninja - Parker._

_"P-parker, what you doin' here?" he sniffled, trying to be brave. He could never protect her if he was a crybaby, that was his thought. He'd already failed his family... But that wasn't how she saw it. She saw a heartbroken blue-eyed boy crying for his Daddy to tuck him in._

_Her lips quirked a fraction; he never called her Beth, always used their code names. Then her mouth dropped again. "I'm sorry," and that was all she could say. This 12 year old girl understood loss in a way children never should._

_Eliot nodded and scooted over just as he had when she'd live down the street and they had scary movie nights. He titled his head and stared at her in silent question. A 'you hitch-hiked again?'_

_She nodded back with a crazy glint in her eye, one too old for a girl her age. But he wasn't surprised, just wished he could've kept bad things from happening to her sooner and she wished the same for him. He also noticed a new bruise on her arm and smiled sadly. She took that moment to bounce onto the bed before she climbed under his arm._

_"This - all of this -" he refered to the violence in both their lives, "won't happen again."_

_"I know. Hey look!" Parker pulled Bunny out of her jacket._

_"Stole him back?" Eliot asked quietly._

_"Well he told me to be a better thief." And that was all that was said between the two kids that night as each comforted the other. And when his momma walked through his Uncle Barry's house the next morning (where the family moved it after the funeral), she found the two curled into each other on Eliot's bed. His 3 little brothers oblivious in their beds across the room. His 3 sisters (each was a twin with one of the brothers except Eliot) stayed down the hall. Social Services had called Momma Ryan to say Parker had run off again and to check if she was there. The woman decided to give the kids time to recover together before calling the worker back; this is what they needed right now, not to be seperated._ **END FLASHBACK**

Parker patted her front hoodie pocket that was sewn closed, that same bracelet sewn in there, along with another memory of when Eliot asked her to keep it safe when he was enlisted...

"So where are we heading now?" Nate asked the hitter.

"Nashville," was the reply.

* * *

**_AN: also if anyone can guess what that bracelet is, you get... a cookie LOL_**


	6. Fast Car

_**AN: Ok since we know virtually nothing about their pasts, here's where it gets majorly AU. Also, minor change: Eliot's got 2 sisters, and the little boys are cousins. sorry. Couldn't go back and change it.**_

* * *

_You got a fast car_  
_And I got a plan to get us out of here_  
_I been working at the convenience store_  
_Managed to save just a little bit of money_  
_And we won't have to drive too far_  
_Just across the border and into the city_  
_You and I can both get jobs_  
_And finally see what it means to be living._

Eliot remember when he first learned to fight. Parking lot in the back of his high school at 15 in Nashville. He'd always been picked on because of his family's status, but this was the last straw. No one makes an unwanted move on his sister. So, he remembered that afternoon when he came home with a black eye and a firm talk from his uncle, but the other boy was worse off and his sister had hugged him, whispering 'thank you'.

A few weeks later is when he started to train...

**[FLASHBACK]** _It was the first time in months that he'd seen Parker. Her last letter said she'd met an older man, Archie, who was teaching her the art of pick-pocketing. She'd given up on going back to the foster home when one of the boys, Kelly, got her sent to juvie when she helped him steal a car. Eliot was mad. Not at Parker's thieving, he knew she didn't have a choice being on her own, but at how the guy just dumped her. Those month's she disappeared, the young girl from back home vanished. Her innocense was still there but her eyes held a coldness and she trusted no one._

_So when Eliot returned to his uncle's house from a part-time job at the grocery store, he was mildly surprised to see his thief perched on the dining table. He knew Archie had his own family and that Parker didn't quite fit in, but Eliot's Mama and Uncle and other family had taken to the boy disappearing for a few hours with a plate of food, a blanket and returning with a sad yet content smile. It always brightened his mood to see the blonde but hurt to see her gone again. And sometimes, though she wasn't caught anymore, living on the streets earned her a few bumps and scrapes. So he used his allowance to learn Karate at the local dojo and then taught Parker._

_"He said I didn't belong there, with his family," Parker whispered one night - Eliot's 17th birthday. "I'm too wild."_

_"No, sweetheart, you're not. Sure, we're both a little off the handle, but you're not wild. You've just seen too much." He pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. He'd had a few dates during the school year but none lasted too long when Parker reappeared. He always found himself back with her._

_At one point a few days later, he heard his mama and her friends talking. One was a psychologist. "I don't think it's healthy for your son to hangout with that girl... the blonde you say he's with."_

_"Beth? Oh she's harmless, I've known her since our kids were toddlin'."_

_"Still, she steals! I saw her take something out of Mr Smith's shop."_

_"Nonesense, Beth is a sweet girl. She's had a hard life and does what she needs to. When she's here, Christian always makes sure she'd got a fully belly and a roof over her head," his mama defended and it made him smile._

_"Ya know, I seen them around, when Chris passes by on his way home from school. The girl zones out and has these habits... I don't know, like there's something off."_

_"Yeah, Barry's noticed that. He thinks she's got what the docs are callin' Asperger's."_

_The ladies' gasps made Eliot frown. Wasn't that autism? So that night he studied everything he could at the library. He noticed a lot of similarities in his girl but was less worried when he realized in her it was a mild form. She just sometimes strayed from thought or was confused by certain feelings. She was still the same to him so it wasn't a big deal._

_When he joined the football team, he saw her sitting by the fence sometimes; a new practice lock in her hand. Parker wasn't in school - always moving to stay safe - so he'd tutor her on quiet nights out behind the house. She was brilliant and even knew the math quicker than he did. And he'd also picked up Home Ec. The teacher was hot and he could cook for the family three nights a week. Soon finding he loved it._ ~ **[END FLASHBACK]**

Nate watched Eliot sigh on the third day when they passed a run-down home in Nashville. His daddy's home judging from lack of conversation.

"I remember coming out here the night I left home. Tried to convince Parker to come with me. I had a scholarship," Eliot spoke roughly, figuring the leader knew enough anyway. May as well continue the story. At least the abridged version. "She did for awhile, 'til I got into my first internship." He stopped their, it was more than enough details for today. Nate didn't know all of the memories that passed through the hitter's head. Just enough to keep the silence from deafening them completely.

"Eliot, the airport's a few miles down. I think you need to get a plane ticket and keep looking for Parker. I'll go back to Boston and keep Sophie and Hardison from blowing up my place."

Eliot grunted and glared at him.

"And no, they don't need to know. Just bring our thief home."

The men nodded to each other and parted ways. Normally none of them would worry about Parker disappearing but a certain date was coming up and the hitter was always there. He'd be there again, even when Parker think he'd forgotten on that night he kissed Kay Lynn.

_Cause I remember when we were driving driving in your car_  
_ The speed so fast I felt like I was drunk_  
_ And the city lights laid out before us_  
_ And your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder_  
_ And I had a feeling that I belonged_  
_ And I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone._

* * *

**_AN: Just so ya'll know, I have no idea where this is going, I'm basically just taking pieces of Christian's roles and fiting Parker in. Their past I know, it's their future that's a question LOL. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas._**


	7. Parker's Mind

_**AN: I should say I owe a lot of this story to PinkAngel17. She listens everyday about the rambles of the show, and this story, and helps make the insanity of it a little more understandable. So thanks, Jessica. It's been a really bad 2 days and my creative side was seriously affected, so I'm uneasy with posting this but it's done so...here's the next installment.**_

_**And as for the songs, Kaniacs will recognize them but for those who don't: chap 1 is christian kane's Different Kind of Knight.**_  
_**chap 3 is christian kane's Mama.**_  
_**4 is christian kane's Let's Take a Drive.**_  
_**and 6 is christian kane's Fast Car.**_  
_**and the whole story is basically stemming from christian kane's Let's Take a Drive, and Let Me Go. other songs may come into play.**_

* * *

_I'm Parker, no other name to speak of. Well I guess I did have another name at some point but I've been this Parker for so long that I never really think about... that one._ She slunk around the city streets, well as much of a city that any southern state had. Slinking into another motel, she paid the clerk with cash before sprinting to her given room. She knew Eliot was on her trail so why did she keep running? Why after they'd known each other forever and the team for three years? Maybe the answer to that was that she kept running. Was it to prove his feelings for her? Did it have to do with that kiss he shared with Kaye Lynn? Who knew if even Parker knew; but something, instinct maybe, told her to run and that he would follow.

_I remember when I broke into that building a few months ago for Archie. It was one of the only times I've gotten caught but Eliot still came to get me. No! You're not thinking of him right now._ She shook her head and pulled Bunny out of her coat, hoping to grab at least an hour or two of sleep before her overactive mind caused her to run yet again. _I never fit in much of anywhere. I'd always been a strange child, curious more like it, even before the "accident" as they called Jakie's death. After that it just became more morbid I guess. More erractic and unfocused yet I focused on things even more. Especially things I liked. I like money. I like stealing and I guess after that time my brother was taken from me, I was taking things that belonged to others. What they could never take away from me again and I became a better thief for it._

_Social workers, doctors, foster families, even random strangers asked why I wasn't more normal. Even the time asks from time to time. Always saying what's wrong with me. But you want the truth? I don't know what's wrong. All I know for sure is their 'normal' is my 'different' and I want to be my 'normal' not their different? Wait,_ she frowned thinking to herself. _Yup, that makes perfect sense, doesn't it?_

Parker dragged off her hoodie before reaching into her jeans pocket and pulling out two fortune cookies and a handful of sweettarts. _Score! It seemed the only one who really understood me was Eliot. Even if he doesn't understand everything I say he still knows me best. He never wanted to 'fix' me no matter how many times he said I was crazy. And I like his food._ Across the street, the young blond noticed a couple going into their house; the dad carrying his little girl who had fallen asleep...

**[FLASHBACK] ~** _A medium size house, a few toys in the yard and kids running about. That was the first thing 10 year old Parker noticed when the car stopped._

_"C'mon," the man in the yucky brown suit prompted and she slowly stepped out of the vehical. Little yellow backpack clutched in her arms as it was all she had left. She was still confused as to why her momma and daddy gave her to these people, why they sent her away and couldn't see her friends again. She knew she had done wrong by letting Jake outside that fateful day; but it couldn't have been enough to cast her out, right? The little child pondered this as they walked to the door._

_The sight they were greeted with when the door opened was a frazzled woman and a baby on her hip, the sound of toddlers running around one of the adjoining rooms off of the hall. The hall itself was spotless but Parker still didn't know what to think. She terribly missed her parents, and her other family with Eliot's momma and daddy._

_"Got another one for ya, Amelia," Mr Bucks said with no introductions. Parker always giggled to herself because his name reminded her of Daddy Warbucks; yet he looked nothing like him. "Name's Beth." That she scoffed at and the 'mother' glared. Only her family could call her Beth, these strangers weren't family._

_But little did she know she'd end up more like the little orphaned Annie in the coming time than she expected. And that there was no Daddy Warbucks._

_By the third foster home she was put in, the social worker introduced her as, "Name's Beth but good luck, she don't answer to it." They always ended up naming her whatever they wanted anyway. Only the little brown haired, blue eyed boy back home remembered who Parker was. She was still Parker to him. That summer was the one she ran away and Archie had found her and begin teaching her the art of thieving. Wait 'til she told everyone back home! But wait...she had lost track of her mother and father, barely would remember them come age 28. Guess they took off to somewhere. Last she heard was they'd given up all rights to their only child left..._ **[END FLASHBACK] ~**

Parker shuddered in the slightly chilly breeze. That was a long time ago, memories she cared not to have anymore. So why was she thinking of all this?


	8. Small town Get Out

_**AN: I should say I owe a lot of this story to PinkAngel17. She listens everyday about the rambles of the show, and this story, and helps make the insanity of it a little more understandable. So thanks, Jessica.**_

_**songs this chapter are kane's Middle American Saturday Night.**_  
_**and the whole story is basically stemming from christian kane's Let's Take a Drive, and Let Me Go. other songs may come into play.**_  
_****side note: as ya'll may know, i am trying to keep Chris' old roles in line with Eliot's past. It's pretty close but in the flashbacks I may have to alter his age a bit. In this chapter, if you follow his roles, Fame LA, Rescue 77 and Angel were all close together around 23. But in this he'll be around 18-23. Sorry if that's confusing, it'll make more sense when you read it.**_

* * *

They're thieves but have never been more honest with each other. They've learned the hard way not to trust anyone but they trust each other with their hearts and lives.

_Eliot Spencer pulled up to a vacant lot next to the old water tower. It was the summer of his 18th birthday and the boy was hyped for it. He had a few friends over, pretty much just the football team and his cousins. He wanted Parker there, wanted her to be his girl finally, but who really knew when she'd pop up. It was never a set time before. Tonight he was leaving town, to move on to a better life. He was done with school, as best he could be, and he needed a better job if he was to provide for himself and his family. His momma had cried but after making sure he'd be ok, Mrs Ryan sent her baby boy off to say goodbye to his friends._

_And that's where he was now. Eliot chuckled and hollered as Bobby Joe stood on the ladder laughing. His girlfriend Tammy was eating it up. Poor girl thought they'd settle down. He sighed as he walked up to his best friend, Steve's, truck._

_"Man, c'mon and hop up here! You gotta sing one last one before you leave," Steve egged._

_Very few knew he could sing and a few of the football players had teased him endlessly for it; but really what else was there to do in this small town?_

_The young country boy sighed. "Fine but only one, then I have to head out."_

...Tammy painted a heart on a sign that says "Bobby Joe 'till the day I die."  
She thinks he's gonna settle down But she's wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong  
'Cuz Bobby Joe's looking out for the sheriff  
He's riding high on an oil derrick  
And he yells "I ain't comin' down 'till you play my favorite song."  
Well, I was on the roof of my car  
Playing my air guitar  
And nobody could tell me I wasn't born to be a star.  
Long-legged blond in the pale moonlight  
Probably caused a friendly fight,  
That's what you get when you hang with them  
Girls of summer.  
Big time dreams and small town nights.  
Hank Jr. and Fred Dust saved our lives  
Smack dab in the middle of a middle  
American Saturday night.  
Just raising a little hell.  
Ain't nobody went to jail.  
Oooh, all the stories we could tell...

_After the song ended all the boys cheered and passed around beers. Eliot hollered and got patted on the back a few times. "Hey, cowboy!" he heard a voice over by some trees call out. He looked up to see his other best friend, Riley. The kid was only 15, a bit of a troublemaker but he had a good heart. He moved from Iowa a few years ago and was back and forth to see family._

_"Hey, munchkin, what're you doing out so late?" he asked._

_"Shut up, dude, we're nearly the same height!" Riley playfully pushed him. "Heard you were leaving. Can't stop ya, huh?"_

_"Nope sorry. Gotta take this chance. But don't worry, you got Jen looking out for you." Referring to his cousin Jensen._

_"Yeah, yeah, that's cool. Just uh - be careful. LA's a big place," the young blonde boy's face turned serious._

_"What's on your mind?" Eliot asked just as seriously._

_"Um listen, in a few years when I turn 18, I'm shippin' out."_

_"Whoa...Well, what do your parents think?"_

_"Haven't told them yet," Riley shrugged._

_"Just think long and hard about it, buddy, then sit down with your daddy and talk. But whatever you do, just know I'm proud of ya."_

_The kid looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Eliot. That means a lot."_

_"No problem, Riles. Be careful, stay prepared, and keep a good head on your shoulders."_

_"You leavin' now?"_

_"Yup, wann' see how far I get by sunrise."_

_"Ok good luck!" And with one last pat on the back, Eliot left his smalltown life behind._ **[END FLASHBACK]**

As the Hitter pulled up to his motel room - he knew it'd put more distance from Parker but he needed a couple hours to regroup - he sighed. Tossing his map and duffle onto the chair, he flopped back on the bed. "Oh, crazy girl, what is wrong with you?" She'd never run from him this far before; let alone in the middle of a job for Nate! They were a family now, none of them were supposed to do this anymore! Parker was insane, yes, but it was irrational for even her to be spooked this fast. It'd been four days and he still couldn't catch her. But the Hitter wasn't known to give up a fight and he knew the talented Thief wouldn't either.

* * *

**_AN: can ya'll spot the guest stars? lol. we put a few in there._**

**_also, we were going to wait to post this, so there was more Parker, but I'm stuck at the current moment on her side of things. so this is to tide everyone over. Suggestions/help on Parker is welcome. thanks!_**


	9. Oh Sweet Rain

_**AN: another random one-shot of when they were kids but I thought I'd put it here anyway.  
**_

* * *

_It gets wetter and when spring rolls along_  
_It's hotter than hell than when we met last fall_  
_It gets better and better every time we touch_  
_Asticky situation we're in_  
_We're trapped in the car and it's raining again_  
_And girl every time it stops_  
_Lord, I miss it so much_  
_And I wanna take the top off_  
_And throw it in the barn, man_  
_And just put it in drive_  
_Run into that_  
_Sweet Carolina Rain_  
_(Sweet Carolina Rain)_  
_In that Sweet Carolina Rain_  
_(Sweet Carolina Rain)_

He was a simple country boy, no more than 16. Sure his life had been rough - lost his daddy some years back - but his momma raised him good.

"Eliot, where are we going?" the young 15 year old girl asked in a curious voice.

"You'll see," he smiled at her.

"I don't like surprises," she mumbled.

Oh, boy did he know that. He knew everything about his small blonde. She was smart, unlike a few girls he knew, sneaky and bold.

They jumped into his beat up orange pick-up truck and started down the long country roads of Oklahoma. It'd been the first time in 6 months that'd he'd seen Parker and wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

And this bright summer day was just the time for what he had planned.

* * *

About 40 minutes into the ride, Parker started to get antsy. "El, where we going?" she asked again. Leaning out the window to look at the ranches passing by.

He brought her hand up to kiss the knuckles. "Just a few more minutes and I'll show you, alright? Did you pack lunch?"

Parker reached to the floorboard and grabbed a small cooler. "Ssandwiches, pie and couple sodas. I made them just how you showed me," the girl smiled.

"That's great sweetie." For the next few minutes he listened as his best friend told of her latest adventures a couple states away. Parker was always traveling; he didn't like that she'd run away or was living on the streets sometimes, but he knew it was better than her last foster home. Man if he ever saw that guy again... That's why Parker always checked in and he made sure she was fed and safe.

_We would drive on out to the river again_  
_Just-a prayin' to god my ship comes in_  
_I'm just a modern day Tom but an old Huck Finn_  
_Get my guit-picker outta the trunk_  
_And get pickin' boy just to bring me some luck_  
_And I'm gonna sweep her off her feet like the southern wind_  
_It's really comin' down now_  
_Yeah, well_  
_It's really comin' down now_  
_In that Sweet Carolina Rain_  
_(Sweet Carolina Rain)_

But today was about being kids, not their messed up lives back home. Eliot finally pulled the old truck up to an abandoned barn. It was his little place to think and somewhere he always wanted to show Parker. They hopped out and he watched as she ran a ways into the open fields.

"So, now what?" she asked.

"Now," he answered holding up the cooler. "We do whatever we want."

Parker giggled and started running and jumping in circles. Once they'd settled into the bed of his truck, soft southern wind blowing, Eliot looked down at the girl in his arms. "You're so beautiful, darlin'."

This got Parker to look up in surprise. But after a few moments she saw something shining in those blue eyes. Gasping lightly, she leaned up to gently kiss him. "Thanks for bringing me out here, Eliot. I haven't seen something like ths in years."

And just as he went to swoop in for another kiss, already addicted to this crazy girl... Rain started pouring down on them.

Parker squealed as they jumped to the ground and gathered their stuff. Throwing their things into the front seat, Eliot felt her pluck the cowboy hat off his head and plop it on her own. It was about a size too big but nothing wiped that smile off as he watched her twirl and dance in the summer storm.

Parker, blonde hair sticking to her shoulders laughed loudly and grabbed Eliot's hand; making the boy run with her.

Years down the line, no matter where they ended up, this would be one happy memory they held on to. Just two kids having fun in the sweet summer rain.

_It's soakin' wet in the middle of the afternoon_  
_A little honky tonk_  
_Heavy pettin' and rye_  
_Playin' David Allen Coe_  
_Well, please come to Boston too_  
_Yeah, reaching for a little piece of that pie_  
_I pray a man loves to feel the rain on his face_  
_Well, they eat it up now_  
_Preacher man's daughter said I was goin' to hell_  
_And I'm a little superstitious now_  
_Driving down the road going a hundred and ten_  
_Braggin' to your mama's little boy he's a man_  
_You swear you'll never feel that way again_  
_No not 'til you're back in that_  
_Sweet Carolina Rain_  
_(Sweet Carolina Rain)_  
_Yeah that Sweet Carolina Rain_  
_(Sweet Carolina Rain)_


End file.
